Nuevas vidas
by Harv
Summary: Un adios y un encuentro después de 7 años. Akito abandona Tokio y a Sana con él para seguir su sueño, pero ahora ha regresado ¿que hara Sana ahora? la recordará? nnU jejeje sin comentarios, solo...R&R onegai!
1. Despedidas

Nuevas vidas

(by Haruko Haruhara)

Capitulo uno: despedidas

No lo puedo creer - maldijo la chica por enésima vez mientras seguía corriendo lo mas fuerte que podía entre la multitud de las calles

El sol estaba alto, debía faltar poco para el medio día y entre las calles de Tokyo, Sana Kurata, la conocida actriz de 15 años, corría a mas no poder entre las personas que circulaban a esa hora por las veredas

Maldita sea, ¿qué diablos hace toda esta gente a esta hora en la calle? - Maldijo de nuevo - deberían estar en sus casa preparándose para almorzar en vez de estar impidiéndome el paso, ya casi es medio día, no lograré llegar a tiempo

Así es, la calle llena, ella corriendo y chocando a medio mundo, con un repertorio bastante trillado, compuesto básicamente por "perdone" "disculpe" "lo siento mucho" y cosas por el estilo, que les dedicaba sin siquiera mirar a las personas que chocaba

Pero ustedes se preguntaran ¿qué hace Sana Kurata corriendo como una loca, pegándole a la gente y maldiciendo en silencio a quien tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino?

Pues la respuesta es simple, Akito Hayama, su mejor amigo y deportista nacional, era el causante de todo. Si, aquel chico de cabellos castaños claros conocido por todo el mundo como el mejor luchador de karate (en su categoría) en todo Japón, estaba a menos de 20 minutos de dejar el país para ir al otro lado del mundo, América y ella, se había enterado hace apenas 10 minutos

Sábado. Era un día precioso, con el sol alto y al igual que todos los día, la residencia Kurata se encontraba en su estado normal de alboroto, con una mujer chiflada, - friki - metida dentro de un pequeño auto rojo y con una especie de edificación similar a la estatua de la libertad (a escala) y una ardilla en la cabeza, mientras un hombre, seguramente el desgraciado que tubo la mala suerte de ser el editor de la tan conocida escritora, corría como un alma en pena persiguiéndola por toda la casa

Sana se levanto aquel día, a las 10 de la mañana, se fue a la mesa y tomó su desayuno, era un lindo día y no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de quedarse en casa, así que había decidido ir a despertar a Akito y llevárselo a algún lugar divertido, como por ejemplo el parque de diversiones.

Tomo desayuno lo mas rápido que pudo e intentó escabullirse silenciosamente por la puerta de la cocina, pero su madre la atrapo

Sana... - dijo la mujer mirándola seriamente, mientras su actual editor, se desmayaba detrás de ella por el cansancio y Shibuya-san lo arrastraba con una sonrisa en dirección a la cocina para intentar recuperarlo

Mama... - dijo la actriz mirándola también seriamente

A donde crees que vas sana? - preguntó tranquilamente sin sacarle un ojo de encima - sabes perfectamente que... NO TE PUEDES IR SIN LLEVAR TUS COSAS A LA COCINAAA!!!

Sensei....- dijo una voz a su derecha interrumpiéndola, era el editor, que se había arrastrado por el piso, hasta la escritora - onegai, el manuscrito, sabe que tenemos plazo hasta dentro de una hora

Ahora no - reclamo la mujer - estoy teniendo una discusión con mi hija

Pero cuando volvió la vista hacia el lugar donde, anteriormente estaba la actriz, se encontró con la grata sorpresa de un pequeño letrero amarillo con luces que decía "lo siento mama, pero esto es de vida o muerte"

La chica de cabellos castaños iba tarareando una canción, dentro de su propio mundo, mientras se dirigía la residencia Hayama, que iba mas o menos como "voy a la casa, a despertara al baka de Akito para pasarla muy bien todo el día y verlo subir en los juego de altura" Etc...

Vestía unos pantalones hasta mitad de canilla (pescadores) sueltos, zapatillas, una polera simple, un jockey una mochila llena de comida, jugos, dulces y bebidas.

Entro tranquilamente al patio y golpeo la puerta fuertemente mientras gritaba cosas como "arriba, arriba, ya es tarde y el sol esta alto" y "Hayama Akito, levántate"

Sana-chan? - la voz de Natsumi la distrajo, se notaba que había vuelto de hacer las compras - ¿qué haces aquí?

Pues vengo por Akito - dijo la chica animadamente - es un lindo día y hay que salir de paseo!!

Pero.. - dijo Natsumi sin comprender y mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro (NA: ¬¬ mas de lo normal) - de que hablas? Yo creí que estarías en el aeropuerto a esta hora

Aeropuerto? - preguntó Sana sin comprender

Por supuesto - respondió Natsumi incrédula - recuerda que hoy Akito se va a América por 5 años y tu siendo su mejor amiga....Yo creí que estarías ahí para despedirlo

A...A...América? - preguntó Sana asimilando la información - es una broma cierto?

Pero Sana-chan - dijo Natsumi mirándola con cara de ´"ya se que no eres normal, pero...será para tanto?" - si mal no recuerdo tu viniste a la fiesta de despedía que hicimos la semana pasada, ahí todos se enteraron que él se iba hoy

NANIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!- gritó la chica despertando al vecindario completo - FIESTA DE DESPEDIA? NADIE ME INFORMÓ DE ESO!! YO VINE Y NO DIGERON NADA!!! ....un minuto... Comí tanto que recuerdo haberme enfermado de la guata y haber estado metida en el baño por aproximadamente ...una hora °--°U

Entonces no sabias? - preguntó Natsumi inocente

NO, NO SABIA!! - gritó la chica con ataque de histeria para luego respirar agitadamente, ese grito la había cansado y murmurar para si misma - maldito Akito esta me la vas a pagar, en el aeropuerto y hoy mismo; no te vas del país sin antes recibir un golpe mío

Heee.... - La interrumpió tímidamente Natsumi - °--°U estas bien?

A que hora sale el vuelo? - preguntó Sana ignorando la pregunta de la mayor Hayama

He?- preguntó la chica

Que a que hora se va el avión! - dijo un poco exasperada la actriz

Pues... -dijo mientras examinaba su reloj - dentro de media hora

MEDIA HORAAAA?????!!!!!! - gritó la actriz incrédula

Ss..sss...sssi - tartamudeo la joven mayor un poco asustada

Acto seguido, lo único que se vio, fue a una Natsumi asustada en la entrada de su casa y un gran tierral a su alrededor, Sana Kurata había salido corriendo en dirección al aeropuerto

Lo primero que hizo, fue usar su burucha para llamar a Rei-kun, el cual llegó en un segundo, luego se subió al auto y se fueron rápidamente en dirección al aeropuerto

Rápido, rápido - murmuraba la chica - date prisa Rei-kun

El auto iba casi volando, saltando gente, esquivando perros, pasando dentro de las casa, subiéndose en las veredas y cosas así, hasta que la pesadilla apreció frente sus ojos y su auto: un atocha miento vehicular sin fin se extendía delante de ellos

Regresa Rei-kun - le dijo la chica - tenemos que tomar otra calle!

Como ordenes Sa... - pero cuando volteo la cara para echar la marcha hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que muchos otros autos le impedían el paso - ...na-chan....

Lo siguiente que Rei-kun vio, fue la puerta del auto abierta, y a una Sana-chan corriendo por las calles en dirección al aeropuerto más rápido que nunca en su vida

Y así estaban las cosas, Akito con un pie en el avión y otro en tierra, Sana corriendo como loca y Rei-kun en medio de un atocha miento, del cual no saldría antes de 4 horas....con suerte

Dentro de cinco minutos partiría el avión, y Sana recién había puesto un pie dentro de su destino, ahora le tocaba buscar a Akito, así que se dirigió hacia informaciones

Disculpe señorita - dijo la chica respirando con dificultada - en donde se encuentran los pasajeros que partirán a América dentro de 5 minutos?

Al fondo a la derecha - dijo la mujer señalando un largo pasillo en frente de ella - llega justo a tiempo, estoy a punto de indicar que pueden subir al avión

Que? Podría esperar tres minutos por favor - pregunto la chica mirando a la mujer entre suplicando y ordenándole, pero fue aquí cuando la recepcioncita la reconoció

Sa...Sana-chan? Eres Sana-chan ¿cierto? - preguntó emocionada - ¿podrías darme tu autógrafo por favor?

Ahora no puedo, estoy apurada - dijo la chica algo molesta, pero de la nada una idea fue a su cabeza - pero si demoras en indicarle a ese vuelo que las puertas están abiertas en 3 minutos, cuando termine con esto vendré a dártelo

Mmmm - medito por un segundo - esta bien pero....

La chica no pudo terminar su frase, por que la actriz ya no estaba a su lado, si no que corría haciéndole chao mientras le gritaba un enorme "gracias, mas tarde vendré a pagártelo", mientras una gota pasaba por la cabeza de la recepcioncita

Akito estaba de pie junto a la ventana, su padre y sus amigos le habían deseado un feliz viaje y se fueron a la azotea, para ver salir el avión

Sus recuerdos en aquel país pasaban por su cabeza, pero de repente, la imagen de Sana Kurata se le vino a la mente y sin saber por que un escalofrió le cruzo todo el cuerpo

AKITO HAYAMAAAAAAAAA!!! - escuchó saltando y mirando hacia la puerta

Imposible... - susurro mientras una gota atravesaba su cabeza y miraba la gente a su alrededor - no puede ser..

Pero entonces vio a Sana Kurata dirigiéndose hacia el con cara de enojo y ahí él trago muy fuertemente..."no se por que pienso que estoy metido en un buen lío" pensó

Y? - preguntó la chica a unos cuantos pasos y cruzándose de brazos - estoy esperando una explicación 

Explicación? - preguntó sin entender y exasperando a la chica

Claro, una explicación - le respondió enojada - ¿por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?

De que estas hablando? - le preguntó él también algo molesto - te lo intente decir muchas veces antes de la fiesta, y tú estuviste ahí así que no me digas que no sabías, fuiste tú quien no me dijo nada

Para tu mayor información - dijo levantando el tono de voz - en ese momento me estaba yendo por el Water, además.... SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA!! SE SUPONIA QUE TENIAS QUE DECIRMELO A LA CARA!!

INTENTE DECIRTELO - gritó exasperado - pero tu nunca me escuchas cuando te hablo ¿se te olvida? Siempre me quedas mirando con cara de idiota y no me prestas aten.... VES LO QUE TE DIGO?? DE NUEVO HACES LO MISMO!!

Que? Cuando? Como? - preguntó la chica - yo siempre te escucho cuando hablas

Pasajeros del avión 0589 con destino a Los Ángeles, California, por favor abordar el vuelo, por la puerta establecida - escucharon todos la voz de la recepcionista - y por favor Sana-chan, recuerda la promesa

Este ultimo comentario originó una gota general, la cual ignoraron dentro de unos pocos segundos. Las personas ya se dirigían a la puerta del avión y solo ambos jóvenes quedaron en el anden

Bien, es momento de que me valla - dijo el chico levantando su mochila y dándole la espalda a la chica en dirección al avión

Akito...- dijo la chica mientras le veía la espalda, provocando que el chico se detuviera - ¿cuándo vuelves?

Dentro de 5 años - respondió secamente sin voltear

No vendrás para navidad? - preguntó ella - ni para vacaciones?

No - respondió con el mismo tono - no volveré a pisar Japón hasta dentro de 5 años

Y no me vas a dar un abrazo que sea? - preguntó ella con un tono triste sorprendiendo al casi rubio, el cual se dio vuelta

Sana se acercó a él rápidamente al ver que se había volteado y lo abrazó - ¿sabes? Te voy a echar de menos 

Sana yo... - dijo él pero de repente sintió los labios de la chica contra los suyos, los cuales se separaron después de unos segundos

Valla - se burló ella - ¿Hayama Akito sonrojado?

Que.... - tartamudeó el chico no rojo como tomate, pero si su mejillas han adquirido un suave tono color rosa

No te confundas - dijo sacándolo de su sorpresa - me lo debías desde hace muchos años, además solo era curiosidad

No cambias nunca - dijo formando una sonrisa apenas perceptible pero que ella vio muy bien y dando la vuelta dejó atrás a al actriz- nos veremos

Promételo - respondió

Como? - preguntó volteando de nuevo

Promete que volverás - akito volteo a mirarla y sonrió

Lo haré - dijo - volveré

Sin decir mas se dirigió a la puerta que lo llevaba directo al avión, perdiéndose de la vista de todos. Momentos después Akito se encontraba en dirección a América

Continuara..............

Haru-chan: *salta de la nada y asusta a Sana a Akito a Carito y a Lain* na no da!!!!!

Todos : O.O

Haru: que ondas crios? Por que me miran así??

Carito : tu que llegas de la nada!

Lain: además...¿na no da? Me suena....

Haru: pus claro!! *entra Ryu-chan de gravitation*

Ryu-chan: na no da!!

Haru: vez? Él lo dice *abraza a Ryu-chan*

Akito: y él que hace aquí?

Lain: ryu-chan!! *intenta quitarcelo a Haru*

Carito : y yuki??? Donde ta' yuki???

Sana: yuki eiri??? Donde?

Akito : ¬¬* .... Que hacen aquí? Son de otra serie

Haru: no importa =P yo los quise aquí, pero ya se van

Carito : ¿por qué no vino yuki?

Ryu: por que se quedó haciendo cochinadas con Shuu-chan

Haru: °--°U bueno, creo que mejor se va *haru aprieta un botón y Ryu-chan se va por un hoyo en el piso*

Lain: noooooooooooooooooooo!!!

Haru: tarde hermanita

Carito: bueno, creo que ahora viene la parte de.... "dejen reviewn onegai o esta loca se nos va a matar" *señala a Haru*

Haru: ¬¬*** oeme mas respeto

Lain: chipi dejen review

Sana: sip! Yop quiero ver que va a pasar conmigo y con akito que se fue *se pone a cantar * se va por que yo quiero que se valla, a la hora que yo quiera lo detengo...

Haru : mentira, se va por que YO quiero que se valla

Sana: ¬¬**** 

Carito : akito-kun!! *se aferra a Akito

Sana: ¬¬******

Haru: bueno...¬¬U antes de que haya una masacre mejor me despido chauuuu!!!


	2. Sugita Sanami!

Nuevas vidas

(by Haruko Haruhara)

Capitulo 02: ....Sugita Sanami!

Aeropuerto de Tokio, 10:30 a.m.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros cortos, que bestia muy formal y elegante se encontraba fuera del aeropuerto, esperando a los pasajeros que venían desde Inglaterra mirando impacientemente a las personas que salían por aquella puerta

Abrió nuevamente el periódico en la misma pagina que ya había visto muchas veces y volvió a leer "Akito Hayama, campeón de karate a nivel mundial en su categoría" mientras sonreía y miraba la fotografía de un chico de mas menos unos veinte años, junto a un gran trofeo y una sonrisa entre sarcástica y de triunfo, pero no demostraba felicidad alguna - idiota, te dije que debías sonreír en las fotos

Tiró el periódico a la basura - no pienso subirte lo ánimos - susurro sonriendo - y mas te vale que aparezcas pronto hermanito

Justo en ese momento, un chico de mas menos unos 22 años, de cabellos castaños claros y lentes de sol, que bestia muy ocasionalmente y con una mochila al hombro salió por la puerta de los pasajero

He!! Akito!! - gritó la mujer con cara de alegría y alzando la mano en señal de un "hola" para llamar la atención del chico, quien se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

Tiempo sin verte...Natsumi - sonrió sacándose los lentes oscuros y abrazando a la mujer

Pues ya era hora - le respondió divertida - ¿cuánto tiempo mas me querías esperando aquí?

Todo lo necesario hermanita, todo lo necesario - sonrió triunfante y burlonamente

*******************************************************

Era un día como cualquier otro en la residencia Kurata, el sol ya estaba alto, debían de ser, mas menos, las 10 de la mañana. La propietaria del lugar, se hallaba sentada en el jardín de su, nada, despreciable hogar, disfrutando de las agradables temperaturas, leyendo el periódico y tomando desayuno tranquilamente, mientras la ardilla sobre su cabeza aun parecía dormitar

El día sin duda era hermoso, el sol aun no se convertía en el infierno normal que solía ser, así que debía disfrutarlos

Es una linda mañana - murmuró la mujer sacando por unos segundos la vista de su lectura matutina - es imposible que esta mañana se arruine, temperaturas agradables, el sol no está fuerte, los horribles gritos de Sana serán en tres... - comenzó a contar mirando el reloj de pulsera y sonriendo sarcásticamente con unos -nada- notorios "tapones", por que parecían corchos, en los oídos - dos....uno...maro-chan tápate los oídos...cero

AAAAaaaaaaAaaAAaaaaaaaAaa - se escuchó un estruendo en toda la casa, los pájaros cercanos huyeron despavoridos y un choque se originó en la calle que pasaba frente a la residencia, definitivamente todo normal...hasta ahora

La mujer presionó el cronometro que tenía a un lado - si quiere huir de Sagami-san hoy tendrá que apresurarse, veamos cuanto demorara - sonrió fijándose en el reloj - sacarse la ropa, ducharse, peinarse con ese largo cabello, vestirse y...stop! - paro el cronometro cuando una agitada muchacha, que debía entrar en la veintena salió de la casa al jardín dirigiéndose a la mesa y tomando asiento frente a ella

Ohayô mama - saludó la agotada chica

Ohayô Sana... ¿y ese atuendo? - preguntó luego de observarle por unos segundos - ¿qué tienes hoy?

¿No te gusta? - preguntó mientras sacaba un espejo y se acomodaba el largo cabello azul oscuro y miraba fijamente sus ojos color violeta - creo que soy lo bastante irreconocible ¿no te parece?

Pues eso creo - murmuro la mujer ligeramente sorprendida y mirando bien a su hija, la cual se puso de pie para poder enseñarle a su madre su nuevo atuendo

Sus ojo eran color violeta, mientras que sus largos cabellos crespos le llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura, llevaba puesto un extravagante gorro, con lo que parecía un ligero abrigo corto, y botas hasta el muslo

Creo que hoy no llamaré la atención de nadie!! - sonrió triunfante sin percatarse de lo resaltante -por así escribirlo- que resultaba

A que se debe este disfraz Sana?- preguntó la escritora concentrándose nuevamente en el periódico

Al parecer hace una semana habría llegado una persona japonesa muy importante después de ganar diversos torneos valla una a saber de que, y me pidieron que le entrevistara, pero como no hay seguridades que sea quien se cree, es necesario averiguarlo primero, así que iré a investigar quien es - respondió sirviéndose un tazón de cereales con leche

Ya veo, ¿y no esperaras a Sagami-san? - preguntó maliciosamente

Por supuesto que no! - le regañó la chica - no estoy dispuesta a andar con él como niñera, mucho menos sabiendo que vive a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, en dirección al barrio alto, por que tienen dinero. Además tengo la dirección, y todo lo que necesito de aquella persona: sexo y edad

Sexo y edad? Nada mas eso? ósea que ni siquiera sabes su nombre ¿o me equivoco? - preguntó la mujer sin prestarle mayor a atención...para luego bajar el periódico y mirar el lugar donde ahora solo estaban los trastos - pues no, ni siquiera lo sabe...se va a meter en líos...espero que haya llevado el celular, aunque los policías de la ciudad ya la conocen bien....mmm...no, no tendrá mayores problemas

La mujer volvió a su apacible lectura, en su apacible jardín, sintiendo el agradable sonido de los pájaros, recibiendo el agradable sol y escuchando los terribles gritos de Sagami-san llamando a Sana

Ohayô sensei! - saludó respetuosamente a la mujer al ingresar al jardín - tengo algo urgente que informarle a Sana-chan

Ha! Ohayô Sagami-san - respondió volteando su vista con un brillo malicioso hacia el manager - pues lo siento, pero ella dijo que tenía trabajo por hacer, así que se fue hace un rato

Ho diablos, esto no es nada bueno - dijo con una cara deprimida y rayitas azules - le dije que esperara a que le trajera mayor información...no creo que este preparada para enfrentarlo

De que hablas? - preguntó la escritora sin entender

Escuche esto - dijo seriamente mientras sacaba unas hoja y comenzaba a leerlas - edad 23 años, sexo masculino, ha ganado todos los campeonatos mundiales de karate en los que ha participado, su nombre...Hayama Akito...

Akito Hayama? - preguntó sorprendida - eso quiere decir que...

Que él ha vuelto sensei, después de 7 años ha regresado a Japón - se apresuró a interrumpirla - y el trabajo de Sana-chan es precisamente hacerle una entrevista

Ho my good - susurró incrédula

*****************************************************

Mientras ellos hablaban, una 'extraña' muchacha de cabellos azules y lentes de sol se escabullía por la puerta delantera de la residencia lo menos notoriamente posible....claro, teniendo en cuenta de quien se trataba

Me escape justo - pensó arrastrándose por el piso como cucaracha, con el fin de que nadie le viera....(Haruko: ¬¬U sin comentarios al respecto, yo no le he visto) - si Rey-kun me atrapa....tendré que ir con él y tragarme el sermón de siempre. YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA DE 12 AÑOS! - dijo exasperada poniéndose de pie, para posterior mente sacudirse y ponerse en marcha

El día en definitiva era concurrido, claro ¿y como no? Era domingo, todos descansaban y aprovechaban el día libre desde temprano para salir a pasear en familia. Aun era temprano y la chica iba camino a su destino pasando por un bello parque, donde en definitiva se podía descansar en paz

Veamos...- murmuro mientras extraía de su bolsillo un arrugado papel - la casa debería estar por la vereda del frente en la próxima cuadra...

La chica miró las grandes casa, a las cuales no les envidiaba nada (Haruko: ¬¬claro que no les envidia nada, quien como ella....tienen CUALQUIER mony para el bolsillo) concentrándose exclusivamente en la numeración

Veamos, veamos!- dijo en voz alta con una gran sonrisa mientras se subía sobre un asiento del parque e imitaba un pirata - debería ser por aquí marineros!...veamos...ese es!, ese es el barco enemigo! - celebró al divisar la numeración - a la carga marineros! - gritó mientras corría en aquella dirección dejando una gran nube de polvo

Mama- susurró un niño de unos 3 años´- ¿viste eso?

Si hijo, pero ya te he dicho que no aprendas aquellas extrañas costumbres de frikis, seguramente es una extraña fans de Sana-chan - dijo indiferente mientras tomaba a su hijo de la mano y caminaba en dirección contraria

*****************************************

Es aquí...- susurró mientras se pegaba a la pared de espaldas con el fin de que nadie la viera desde el interior (Haruko: si lo se, ta' caga de la cabeza -__-U) - este es el lugar, al fin he alcanzado mi destino

En verdad se veía sospechosa parada ahí, por lo que es obvio que todo transeúntes se le quedaba mirando extrañados. Si a esto le sumamos que la chica hablaba sola o con la pared (Haruko: no se cual de las 2 es peor) en verdad creo que tenemos una loca en frente...pero eso...¿quién no lo sabe? Estamos hablando de Kurata Sana

Bien! - dijo decidida - es hora de entrar en acción. Teniendo en cuenta que solo se que tiene mi edad y es un hombre, creo que tendré que hacer malabares para poder hacerle llamar, pero Sana-chan no se dará por vencida muy fácilmente

La chica puso la cara mas inocente que tenía y se paro junto al timbre. Respiro hondo y dejo escapara su mas pura y agradable sonrisa, una muy bien hecha teniendo en cuenta su profesión, y toco el timbre

Si? - escuchó una voz por el otro lado del citófono

Muy buenos días - dijo dulcemente - ¿se encuentra el señor mas joven de la casa?

¿De parte de quien? - escuchó preguntar a la mujer del otro lado. Por su voz se notaba que contaba con unos años y también se notaba su tono suspicaz, posiblemente provocado por no haber utilizado el nombre del 'señor mas joven'

Ho diablos - pensó Sana mientras palidecía - no puedo decir mi nombre verdadero...¿verdad?

Señorita? Aun se encuentra ahí? - escuchó la voz de la mujer interrumpirle

S-si - tartamudeó la joven - esto...me llamo Sa-Sana..Sanami!...si! Sanami Sugita 

Esta bien Sugita-san - respondió la mujer mientras Sana sentía como la puerta se abría - por favor entre, la esperaran en la puerta principal

Si muchas gracias - dijo la chica mientras entraba, cerraba la puerta tras sí y suspiraba pesadamente - me salvé por un pelo

El camino hasta la casa era largo, no tanto pero de todas formas largo. Al llegar encontró a una de las sirvientas, unos cuantos años mayor que ella, pero de todas formas mas joven que aquella con la que había hablado

Muy buenos días Sugita-san - sonrió la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia en la puerta - si me hace el favor de seguirme hasta la sala, ahí la atenderá el joven

Muchas gracias - sonrió la joven devolviendo el saludo y siguiendo a la mujer al interior

*******************************************************************************

Akito estaba en su cuarto descansando. Natsumi y su padre estaban trabajando. La televisión no podía estar mas aburrida, así que optó por apagarla. Se estiró perezosamente para luego abrir la ventana y recibir de lleno el sol y el aire en la cara

No hay nada mejor que esto, echaba de menos este sol, el aire....echaba de menos mi país - sonrió ampliamente, algo definitivamente extraño en él unos años antes

Se metió a la ducha y comenzó a vestirse con calma...Se colocó los pantalones blancos sueltos que utilizaba normalmente para entrenar, una playera negra de manga corta y una cinta roja en la cabeza (Haruko: no pregunten a que se debe eso) y cuando estaba haciendo ademán de ponerse su chaqueta blanca tocaron la puerta

Si? - preguntó lo suficientemente alto para escucharse fuera

Señor, una extraña chica le busca - respondió la voz de una mujer desde el exterior

Quien es? - preguntó con un mal presentimiento, si era quien creía que era, sería la tarde mas aburrida de su vida, aunque aun le quedaba la posibilidad de escaparse por la ventana...sonrió ante este pensamiento

Se llama Sugita Sanami-san - respondió la mujer

Sugita Sanami? - ahora si estaba algo confundido, quien quiera que fuera, no la conocía pero cualquiera era mejor que Sakuya - dile que enseguida bajo

La sirvienta se retiró sin decir mas, mientras que él, movido por su curiosidad, se puso sus alpargatas, tomo su chaqueta y bajó enseguida

*********************************************************

Sana estaba de pie observando la amplia sala en la que se encontraba. Sin duda estaba decorada con excelente gusto, el cual debería pertenecer, sin duda alguna, a una mujer, o bien a un decorador. Debía preguntar quien había sido para contratarle luego

Sugita-san - Escuchó una voz tras de ella, pero no prestó mayor atención, se sentía raro escuchar el apellido de una compañera de la infancia...llamaría a Aya por teléfono dentro de aquella semana

Sugita-san - volvió a oír, fue entonces cuando se acordó que era ELLA Sugita-san

Hai!? - volteo rápidamente mientras reía nerviosa - jejeje lo siento, estaba distraída

El joven dijo que bajaría en un minuto - respondió ignorando el comentario - ¿desea algo mas?

No muchas gracias - sonrió nerviosa - puede retirarse

Con permiso - respondió la sirvienta con una profunda reverencia para luego voltear y desparecer por una de las puertas laterales

Tengo que concentrarme mas - se reprochó la joven a si misma - casi me descubren por un descuido insignificante....Sana no baka

Sana? - escuchó una voz profunda y varonil desde uno de los extremos de la habitación que la hizo saltar - Usted debe ser Sugita-san ¿no?

La chica volteó lentamente, solo para encontrase con un esbelto fornido muchacho, de cabellos claros, casi rubios, ojos color miel y vestido como listo para practicar artes marciales, solo que llevaba su chaqueta en la mano y una increíble y ajustada playera negra que hacía resaltar mas su físico, sin contar la cinta roja de su cabeza, que le proporcionaba un aire rebelde

S-si, soy yo - respondió nerviosa la chica

El joven caminó en su dirección, la lejanía del chico impedía que ella lo viera bien, pero a medida que él se iba acercando, comenzó a encontrarle un aire familiar...tenía una mirada madura, muy madura para su edad, y desde que le vio entrar no observó ninguna sonrisa en él, algo bastante extraño en un anfitrión...

Él me recuerda a alguien...- pensó viéndolo acercarse -¿Pero a quien?

La mirada del chico era insolente, poseía un aire de superioridad y rebeldía que la cautivó, pero que aún así le parecía conocida...

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un mono...-imposible - pensó sacudiendo la imagen, después se le vino un lobo..-¿por qué animales? Me parece familiar pero tal vez solo sea mi imaginación...¿un leopardo? Por ahí hay mas...

Disculpa, pero estoy ocupado - dijo de repente descortésmente - podrías apresurarte y decirme que es lo que quieres

Un minuto...- susurró lo suficientemente alto para que él lo oyera, aunque fuera un comentario mas para sí misma - un mono, un lobo y un leopardo... 

El chico frunció el seño - ¿de que hablas?

Esos animales...- dijo levantando una temblorosa mano para señalarle al momento que la fugaz imagen de un chico de unos 14 años pasaba por su cabeza y abría los ojos como plato - ..A-Akito...¿AKITO HAYAMA?!!! - gritó a todo pulmón

Continuara..........

Haruko-chan ta' happy, happy

Haruko: hola mis queridos y adorados lectores...n_nU ¿cómo están?

Gumi: bien hasta que llegaste...¬.¬ patera...hasta que actualizas...que vergüenza

Haruko: TT-TT lo siento!! Se que no hay excusa, pero...LO SIENTOOOO

Lain: u.u te has demorado mucho, si no fuera por Itsuki-chan, JAMAS hubiese actualizado

Haruko: ¬.¬ no es verdad

Lain: si es verdad

Gumi: no es verdad, también se lo debe a Naomi, Kaoru-ken y a Ginny...y obviamente a nosotras...

Lain: si, viéndole de ese aspecto, fue divertido chicotearle los caracoles

Haruko: ustedes me maltratan física y sicológicamente TT-TT

Gumi: oigan ¿de que se va a tratar el proximo capitulo?

Haruko: °-°U emm...chipi, buena pregunta...Lain-chan, ¿de que se va a tratar?

Lain...pues de...UN MOMENTO, TU ERES LA AUTORA!

Haruko: a verdad, buen punto...mmm....tendrán que leerlo en el próximo capitulo, dejen Review onegai


	3. Proposiciones'indecentes'

Disculpen, hubiera actualizado el miércoles pasado, pero tube algunos problemas con el PC  n_nU

Nuevas Vidas

(by Haruko Haruhara)

Capitulo 03: Proposiciones....'indecentes'

Esos animales...- dijo levantando una temblorosa mano para señalarle al momento que la fugaz imagen de un chico de unos 14 años pasaba por su cabeza y abría los ojos como plato - ..A-Akito...¿AKITO HAYAMA?!!! - gritó a todo pulmón

El muchacho frente a ella frunció el seño molesto - Pues por supuesto ¿con quien creías que hablabas? Además es mala educación señalar a la gente ¿no te enseñaron eso en casa? Ahora estoy ocupado, así que lárgate, no te quiero cerca - dijo dándole la espalda

Al ver que el chico caminaba relajadamente hacia la puerta alejándose de ella, Sana reaccionó y sin si quiera pensarlo lo detuvo sujetándole la playera negra

Y ahora ¿qué quieres? ¿qué parte del 'lárgate' no entendiste? - preguntó enojado, valla forma de comenzar el día, con una loca desconocida que le gritaba en plena cara. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le gritaran en la cara y lo señalaran así como así (Haruko: ¬¬ valla crío, tiene que cambiar su temperamento)

Akito para! - respondió exaltada la chica - vamos voltea, ¿no me reconoces?

El joven volteó y observó a la chica con detenimiento, cabellos risados hasta la cintura color azul, ojos color violeta - Pues no, no te reconozco y ¿sabes por que? Por que es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo la mala suerte de verte. Pero no te preocupes, que si llego a verte de nuevo sabré reconocerte y recordar esto para ignorarte completamente, además, no te he dado la confianza necesaria para que me llames por mi nombre

La chica quedó helada por unos segundos, la forma de hablara de Akito era fría y dura, era cruel. No recordaba que él fuera tan perverso con la gente, si solo lo había señalado y gritado su nombre en la cara ¿pero que quería? ¿qué no se sorprendiera?. Pero entonces, el color azul hielo que la rodeaba se fue tornando rojo de furia

Akito Hayama....- susurró con una voz peligrosa - ¿qué me quieres decir con eso A MI?

Hayama la observó por unos momentos, el carácter de la joven lo estaba sorprendiendo, otra ya se hubiese echado a llorar, pero esta parecía increíblemente molesta, quizá se divertiría un rato

Esta me la vas a pagar...Hayama Akito...- susurró pero justo cuando levantó la mirada para clavarla en los fríos e inexpresivos ojos del joven se vio a sí misma

Akito vio como la expresión de furia del rostro de la joven comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos y comenzó a ponerse nervioso por aquella extraña mirada. Su carácter era extraño, primero relajada, luego sorprendida y emocionada, posteriormente le pareció ver tristeza en sus ojos luego la furia que se lo comía vivo y ahora la confusión en ellos, valla espécimen que se acababa de encontrar

Un minuto - susurró - ahora lo entiendo...

¿De que estas hablando? Por fin te volviste loca? - Akito le pereció ver un color marrón bajo el violeta de sus ojos, pero justo en ese momento, la expresión de la chica se trasformó...nuevamente

UN BAÑO! - gritó con entusiasmo - si! Eso es lo que neciecito un baño ¿Akito donde hay uno? Rápido no tengo todo el día!

Vete a tu baño niña! - dijo molesto

NO necesito TU baño, ahora ya! - gritó mientras lo pescaba de la playera negra y lo zamarreaba - rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido...

Basta - susurró molesto mientras ella seguía gritando su 'variado' parlamento y zamarreándolo rápidamente - QUE PARES HE DICHO!!

La chica se asustó y en un acto reflejo se alejó de él quedando en una ridícula pose (Haruko: ya saben, esa en que tienen grandes ojos, se le paran algunos pelos, una gran gota en la cabeza, en cada mano el dedo anular, meñique y pulgar levantados, , apoyada sobre una pierna, etc...)

Ambos se observaron por unos cuantos segundos, pero entonces una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven, aclarando que estaba ligeramente entretenido, pero ésta desapareció rápidamente

Arriba - respondió volteando nuevamente y señalando hacia las escaleras - luego te marchas ¿entendido?

Akito-kun no se dio ni cuenta cuando aquella 'extraña' chica se le acercó lentamente, ubicándose junto a él con una ligera y seductora sonrisa en el rostro

Cuando termine...- susurró con su suave y seductora voz en el oído del joven - no querrás que me marche

Akito sintió como los colores comenzaban, lentamente a subírsele al rostro, mientras 'extrañas' ideas de aquella chica y él en el baño comenzaban a surcar su cabeza, las cuales fueron interrumpidas por fuerte tirón en el brazo

Ahora, vamos! - sonrió feliz mientras se echaba a correr en dirección a las escaleras con Akito a 'rastras', por no escribir 'volando'

Justo cuando salían de la habitación, la puerta se abrió como por arte de magia. Una de las empleadas se dirigía al interior, pero al ver que un torbellino (Haruko: nótese que son 'Sanami' y Akito) se acercaba a ella, por instinto, se alejó de la puerta

Hayashibara-san! Que no se rompa nadaaaaaa - escuchó la voz de su patrón mientras veía que un rayo pasaba frente a sus ojos

Lo siguiente fue acto reflejo, 'Sanami' corría en dirección a la escalera, empujando cuadros, estatuas y muebles a su paso. Akito seguía volando enganchado de la muchacha y la empleada corría como histérica recogiendo las cosas que caían evitando que se quebraran y obviamente, haciendo malabares en su intento por salvar las pertenencias de sus jefes

Llegaron a la escalera. Sana solo siguió de largo, pero la empleada, que sujetaba unos jarrones, no se dio cuenta que el barandal estaba en su camino. El rostro de Akito en SD (Haruko: súper deformet) que observaba a la empleada mientras corría alrededor de un lado a otro seguía inexpresivo, pero una gran gota adornaba su cabeza, la cual se hizo mayor medio segundo después

Miraba a la empleada entretenido, cuando de repente ésta desapareció de su vista y solamente te escuchó un golpe seco, la mujer se había dado de cara contra el barandal de la escalera, así que de ella no se sabría nada mas....en un buen rato

Sana se detuvo al final del corredor del segundo piso, junto a una gran ventana, mientras observaba a todos lados con un tranquilo Akito al que aun tenía firme de la mano (Haruko: . suéltalo cochina!)

¿Y el baño? ¿a dónde se fue el baño? Akito! - dijo volteando - ¿dónde ésta el baño?

¿El baño? - Akito la miraba sorprendido, pero luego de unos 3 segundos se soltó bruscamente de su enganche y la miró molesto - ¿quieres el baño? Pues ahora si que no tienes mi baño, vete al tuyo chiquilla, no te quiero aquí, parece que a ti nadie te enseñó modales en casa ajena ni mucho menos en la de desconocidos. Quie....

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por una furiosa chica, con cara ensombrecida y aura roja a su alrededor, que le agarró por el cuello de la playera y le sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana (Haruko: recuerden, segundo piso)

Se te olvida algo...mi querido ex jefe mono - susurró diabólicamente, mientras un malicioso brillo surcaba sus ojos y una cruel y sádica sonrisa su rostro - ¿No te parece hermosa la vista de altura del segundo piso de esta mansión? - el rostro del joven comenzó a tornarse de un ligero tono azul, para luego agregar en un relajado tono de mando - donde está el baño, NOW! (Haruko: ¬¬U lindo, japonesa y hablando en yakee)

L-la última puerta, al fondo del corredor a la derecha - tartamudeó el joven tragando difícilmente

Gracias - sonrió tranquila cambiando su estado de animo nuevamente

Akito respiró ampliamente cuando por fin salió de la ventana, pero su tranquilidad poco duró, definitivamente, BIEN poco. Al micro segundo después ya se encontraba volando de nuevo mientras la chica se dirigía a toda velocidad en dirección al baño, cruzando todo el amplio pasillo

¿Este es? - preguntó entusiasmada parando frente a una puerta blanca con ligeros toques dorados al igual que todo el resto de las puertas del pasillo - Este es el baño ¿no es verdad?

S-si - respondió agitado el muchacho, en definitiva aun no se recuperaba del susto de la ventana - este es, ahora entra y luego te marchas, no te quiero cerca de mis pertenencias - continuó señalando el pasillo, o mas bien lo que quedaba de él - ¿entendiste lo que te dije? Te quiero LEJOS, o sea QUE TE L-A-R-G-U-E-S largues ¿de acuerdo?

Pero el efecto en la chica no fue el esperado, ésta solo sonrió ampliamente como respuesta, para luego abrir la puerta del baño y observar el lugar con detenimiento

Lindo baño Akito - dijo admirada (Lain: ¬.¬U el 'aporte' de Sana. Haruko: =( tu no te metas aquí, para eso tienes el final del fic, para decir lo que se te venga en gana)

Estas loca - respondió Akito cruzándose de brazos y observado el interior desde la puerta

Justo lo que esperaba - esa sonrisa seductora cruzó su rostro nuevamente, antes de extender su brazo y 'pescar' a Akito por la playera - Ahora metete ahí

El chico, ampliamente sorprendido, (Haruko: n_nU y no es para menos) sintió como era jalado dentro del baño, o mas bien escrito, empujado dentro del lugar

¿Q-que diablos estas haciendo? - preguntó grandemente sorprendido al ver como la chica entraba después de él y cerraba la puerta con SEGURO. Akito palideció cuando escuchó el sonido, pero su pálido rostro se tornó de un rojo brillante cuando vio el decidido, seductor y tranquilo rostro de la muchacha apoyada contra la puerta

De esta forma jamás me reconocerás - dijo con un tono totalmente seductor mientras se acercaba lentamente al joven, quien retrocedió medio paso. Se llevó ambas manos a la cintura y comenzó a sacarse el abrigo para luego agregar - pero de otra, probablemente lo aras (Haruko: hoooooooo!!! Fuertes declaraciones!! ¿qué cochinadas hicieron que no me contaron??!!!)

El color de Akito se torno de un ligero color verde, ahora sí que esto era demasiado, pero no reaccionaba a nada, su cuerpo parecía no querer hacer caso a los que su cerebro ordenaba y solo se quedó ahí, con los ojos muy abiertos observando como el abrigo que la chica caía al piso, dejándola solo con una camiseta sin mangas encima, la cual le quedaba suelta pero denotaba muy bien sus curvas perfectas (Haruko: O.O!!cochina inmoral! Le está haciendo streep tees -o como se escriba- a mi querido Akito-kun!!)

La joven se acercó mas al chico, hasta que éste topo con la pared (Haruko: . lo está arrinconando!!) Ella daba pasos lentos pero seguros en su dirección, mientras se sacaba un pequeño colgante, el cual también cayó al piso, y se comenzaba a sacar las botas

El corazón de Hayama Akito latía a cien por minuto, sentía el calor apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, el cual se intensificaba a cada paso que la chica daba, hasta que ella quedó justo a medio paso de distancia de él (Haruko: °--°U OH-my-good)

El tamaño de la muchacha, era significativamente menor que el suyo. Prácticamente, él le sacaba una cabeza y media de ventaja, así que solo podía ver sus cabellos, hasta que subió la vista lentamente, dejando ambos rostros a escasa distancia

Akito...- susurró con aquella profunda voz y expresión seductora,(Haruko: nooo ahora se lo va a 'comer' -!!) la cual cambió de un momento a otra -ante la mirada atónica de él- en una de completa inocencia - ¿sabes? Necesito el espejo ¿podrías hacerte a un lado por favor?

Akito se quedó helado con cara de 'mentira' (Haruko: ¬¬ lo siento, pero limes y lemons mas adelante, . lectores cochinos de mentes perversas! Y tú Akito....te quedaste con las ganas!! XDDDD jajajaja) éste solo atinó a mover la cabeza en señal de un sí y hacerse a un lado por inercia, pero sin sacarle tan solo un ojo de encima a la chica

Gracias - le sonrió en su perfecto papel de niñita INOCENTE (Haruko: pus' claro ¿qué querían? ¿qué se violara a Akito en el baño? mmmm quizá mas adelante)

La chica se quedó observando su reflejo por unos dos segundos en el espejo, pera luego sonreír ampliamente y hacer de una vez por todas lo que tenía planeado

Lo primero que hizo fue llevar sus manos al cabello y comenzar a sacarse unas cuantas trabas de por aquí y por aya, después de un medio minuto, mas menos, volteó a ver a Akito a la cara y con una sonrisa, se despojó de su peluca

Akito quedó atónico observando a la muchacha,, o mas bien, la peluca en el suelo de la muchacha. Tras unos 5 segundos la miró a ella, tenía sus cabellos húmedos y despeinados, de un color castaño oscuro

Demonios - le escuchó susurrar mientras acomodaba su cabello con las manos- aun está húmedo

Los, aun, ojos color violeta de la joven, recorrieron los muebles del baño, hasta que dio con un cepillo, lo tomo y se desenredó el cabello. Su color castaño oscuro, liso y hasta los hombros en un moderno corte hacían un perfecto juego con sus facciones perfectas

Luego se concentró de nuevo en su imagen reflejada en el espejo, pero esta vez, toda su atención se concentró en sus ojos. Sin trabajo alguno se despojo de los lentes de contacto en un rápido movimiento, seguramente estaba acostumbrada, dejando a la vista un par de hermosos ojos marrones, luego volteó lentamente

En este transcurso de tiempo, el semblante de Akito se fue tornando serio a medida que iba viendo la 'metamorfosis' de la chica. Cuando ésta terminó Akito tenía una expresión de incredulidad

¿Te acuerdas de mi?....Akito-kun? - preguntó la chica con una madura expresión en el rostro

Tu...- dijo Akito sin sacarle la vista de encima - tu eres....tu eres...- continuó en un emotivo momento, que hacía que el corazón de la chica saltara con cada palabra, estaba emocionada - tu eres...una perfecta desconocida

Sana se fue directo al piso una vez Akito le soltó aquella rápida frase, para levantarse 5 segundos después con una gran vena en la cabeza, con las mejillas sonrosadas, en SD, con un colmillo y su puño cerrado frente a su cara - ERES UN MALDITO RETRASADO HAYAMA AKITO!!

El aludido saltó lejos en un acto reflejo a favor de su supervivencia, quedando nuevamente atrapado contra la puerta, al darse cuenta de esto, llevó, visiblemente asustado, una temblorosa mano izquierda al seguro y lo sacó, con el fin de salir huyendo si era necesario, pero la chica solo suspiró y se acercó a él ligeramente molesta

Comprendo que no me reconozcas, pero esto es el colmo! - gruñó enojada mientras llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y tomaba la mitad de sus cabellos con una y la otra imitada con la otra, simulando un par de cachos (Haruko: ya saben, el peinado que siempre lleva encima)

Ku-Kurata? - escuchó la débil y sorprendida voz de Akito unos cuantos segundos después

OH! Bravo, justo en el blanco, acabas de ganarte un viaje a Acapulco con todo pagado - dijo visiblemente molesta mientras aplaudía y un tono sarcástico aparecía en su voz - gusto en verte de nuevo 'amigo' comprendo que no me hubieses reconocido, pero ahora es el colmo. Se que han pasado 7 años, tres meses, dos días y...- examinó su reloj - 20 horas con 14 minutos y unos cuantos segundos desde que nos vimos por última vez, también estoy conciente que he cambiado mucho, pero ES EL COLMO!! Valla amiguito, además estas aquí hace una semana, ¿entiendes? UNA SEMANA CRIO DEL DEMONIO! Y no me has ido a ver! Quiero saber por que! Además me has tratado P-E-S-I-M-O pésimo! Y ojo que te lo deletreé. Hey! HEY!! Akito!!! ¿me oyes? AKITO!! Te estoy hablando, ahora nisi....

El chico ni escuchaba los sermones y de la joven, solo la observaba sorprendido, sin duda alguna esa era Sana Kurata, no había cambiado mucho, solo había crecido un poco y ahora era toda una mujer. El chico sintió que su corazón ahora latía a mil por minuto y que estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca ¿cómo no la reconoció antes? Solo había una persona en todo el mundo capaz de levantar semejante alboroto

Claro, así se me pagas todo lo que he hecho por ti - continuaba la joven mientras ponía graciosas expresiones. De enojada pasaba a una emocionada, a una molesta nuevamente, luego a una de alegría y ahora a una dolida - pero no, a mi que me parta un rayo ¿no es verdad? Solo quiero decirte algo - dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice, lo que pareció hacer reaccionar al chico - me has tratado pésimo y no me has reconocido, me has dañado lo mas profundo de mi corazoncito! ¿escuchas...

De repente la voz de la chica fue cortada por una sueva sonrisa en el rostro de Akito, quien se acercó y la abrazó suavemente

Tiempo sin verte Sana - susurró este galantemente en su oído - me alegra verte de nuevo

Akito yo...- respondió con una emocionada y alegre expresión, tomando al joven de las mangas de la playera - también estoy feliz de verte

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. En la puerta apareció una hermosa muchacha de mas menos la edad de ambos, de cabellos rizados y largos dorados, ojos rasgados color miel y de facciones occidentales, con una NADA expresión feliz en el rostro

Ambos jóvenes se separaron instintivamente sonrosados ligeramente, posando sus ojos en la extraña figura frente a ellos.

Sana sintió como una helada corriente recorría toda su espalda. Jamás en su vida había tenido encima una mirada cargada de tanto odio, la cual llegó a asustarla

Sakuya...- murmuró Akito con una voz perfectamente autoritaria y fría - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Nunca te enseñaron a golpear las puertas? Para algo se hicieron ¿no lo sabías? A pesar de tener una madre japonesa y haber vivido toda tu vida en Inglaterra, deberías saber que las puertas aquí, cumplen la misma función que aya

Amabas chicas voltearon a verle, otra vez aquella fría postura y mirada congelante en su semblante. De repente a Sana le pareció que él había aumentado incluso su tamaño. Segundos después volteó nuevamente hacia la chica, pero esta vez la miró duramente, aquella chica le traía mala espina

Akito....- susurró ella con una voz chillona ignorando el comentario del muchacho, ya estaba acostumbrada a los insultos de su parte (Haruko: ¬¬ ósea, eres una arrastrada) - ¿se puede saber que significa esto?

Entonces a Sana se le vino un animal a la cabeza, la horrenda figura de un buitre apareció en su cabeza al mirarla por segunda vez

Continuara......

Haruko: holala mis queridos lectores!!!! ¿qué tal el capitulo?¿les gusto?

Lain: nooooo taba fome

Gumi: zaaaaaaaaa, tubo 'super, super' fome - con voz sarcástica

Lain: ;.; yo me emocioneeeee

Haruko: ósea que les gusto =D

Lain y Gumi : shiiiiiii!!!

Haruko: heeeee!!! *se ponen a celebrar*

Akito: a mi no me gusto ¬¬

Haruko: tu dices eso por que Sana no te hizo nada de lo que creías y estas desilusionado

Akito: ¬///¬ mentira

Haruko: verdad! Pero no te preocupes, que ya tendrás mas oportunidades de hacerle lo que se te venga en gana

Sana: O///O ......

Lain: oeme *dirigiéndose a Sana* no te subas por el tono, recuerda que es MI Akito

Sana: ¬¬**

Gumi: ¿cómo que tu Akito? Es...

Haruko: no, es MI Akito, yo escribo aquí ¿recuerdan? Ustedes son 2 simples coladas del final

Gumi y Lain: ¬¬******

Sana: a propósito *llega arrastrando a una amordazada chica de cabellos rubios antes descrita* ¿quién es este buitre? ¬¬*

Haruko: ap? *Mira a la muchacha* esa cosa? Pues te presento a tu antagonista, en el próximo capitulo la conocerás bien y créeme, lamentaras haberlo hecho, por ahora, no la quiero en vista *persona un botón y la 'larba' cae*

Akito: eso, ¿de que se va a tratar el próximo capitulo?

Haruko: °-°U emm....pus no se, lo que leyeron fue un momento de pura inspiración salida de la nada, así que récenle a sus respectivos dioses para que me llegue de nuevo, a penas esté listo lo subo, aunque aun ni lo empiezo

Lain: agradece tus review

Haruko: haaai! Les agradezco mucho a todos los que me dejaron su comentario, gracias a ustedes Haruko-chan recibió inspiración n_n

Gumi: chipi! Así que de todo corazón gracias y no olviden que presionando el botón de abajo a la izquierda pueden dejar su apoyo moral, si no, a esa *señala a Haruko* jamás le llegara inspiración

Haruko: ¬¬ amiguita, un poco mas de respeto onegai! Y nuevamente gracias Yukee-chan, a Ginny-chan y a Kaoru-ken por haberme apoyado

Atte

Haruko Haruhara


End file.
